


The End

by MrProphet



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The End

It should be raining.

The sun beats down, gleaming off our armour and turning each suit of mail or shirt of leather to an oven. The grass between us is green and lush; families should picnic there, their children playing on the Field of Camlann. After today, I doubt any will play here for a long while, and the field will be naught but gory mud.

I draw my sword and face my uncle, my betrayer. I doubt I could respect any man who would shake the hand of the one who seduced his wife, but to forgive the murder of my brothers I can never forgive.

There is no help for it; blood will have blood this day and kin shall slay kin. All my brothers are dead, my beloved slain. I too have fallen into blackest, betraying sin with the slaying of my own mother. 

Now I shall kill my uncle; my father.

The sun beats down as I don my helm and ready my spear.

But it should be raining.


End file.
